


Taisei and Jiro Love Each Other Very Much

by llovellyllady56



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llovellyllady56/pseuds/llovellyllady56
Summary: This is a pretty OOC little thing I wrote just because I was bored and wanted to think about Jiro and Taisei snuggling b'cause sometimes I feel snuggly but I'm very lonely and have no one to snuggle so I write my feelings out.





	

Jiro woke up to very, very cold feet and a cold nose and just... cold. Everything was cold in the dead of night on this winter evening. Except for a warm, soft heat pressed onto his back and draped over his side.  
“nnmmm Taisei?” Jiro whispered.  
“Yeah.” Taisei whispered back.  
“You cold?”   
“Mmmhmm. Taro stole one of my blankets in his sleep.” Taisei pressed his nose into the back of Jiros head, Jiro could feel how it made bumps rise on the back of his neck.

“Hey- hey hold on a sec.” He wriggled out of Taiseis grasp, turning around so that he was facing Taisei. In the darkness he couldn't see anything but he felt Taisei reach over him to pull the blankets up more.  
Jiro nuzzled in closer and breathed in the weird, sweaty scent of his friend. It wasn't actually unpleasant. It wasn't a fragrance he'd wear on a date, but it was fine. Maybe he was just used to it though.   
He put his arm around Taisei and got as close as he could. Taisei was just so warm and soft. Jiro was so glad Taisei loved cuddling because it made nights like this a little more tolerable.  
They lied like that for a little while, comfortably warm and snuggly. Jiro could feel himself drifting off to sleep again. He sighed pleasantly.  
“Hey, Jiro?” Taisei whispered, his words shaking Jiro out of his sleepy state, “You still awake?”  
“Y-yeah, 'm still up.” Jiro mumbled into Taiseis neck, “What is it?”   
“I can’t sleep.” He said, pausing for a moment before continuing, “You remember… when we were younger and we tried to date each other secretly to see if we were really gay?” He said hesitantly, his voice so low Jiro had a hard time hearing it.  
“Uh… Yeah.” Jiro opened his eyes, he couldn’t see anything but darkness, however he was trying to figure out what Taisei could be getting at, “I remember that. What about it?”

“I was just reminded of it… how we would cuddle like this a lot.” Taisei put his hand on Jiros lower back and traced little patterns into his skin with his index finger, “I- I don’t know if you really felt the same but… I liked doing that a lot.” He sighed, “I  _ like _ it… a lot.” 

“I think I liked it too. Not really because I was very attracted to you. More like…” Jiro paused, trying to think of how to phrase this, “I’m really lonely. Even around people. I… feel so anxious about getting a girlfriend, and how that’d work out… but, we’ve been friends forever. It feels different…” He started to blush a little when he realized how it all sounded, “It feels safe.”  

With how close Jiro was, he could hear Taisei’s heart beat faster, and hear him gulp on nothing.

“Taisei?” Jiro whispered, a little concern creeping into his tone, “Dude, you alright?” 

“Mhmm…” Taiseis hand crept a little lower on Jiros back, “I- I just-” He said a little louder than before, he paused and breathed before talking again in a much quieter whisper, “I just feel the same way… I feel… kinda lonely, and rejected. All the girls I date never like me after they know me…” He held Jiro tighter and sighed, “I think, most of them keep me around only for a few weeks, because they see that I’m not who they expected, but they don’t want to hurt my feelings.” 

“Tai, that’s…” Jiro started, but, he didn’t know how to finish that statement because it probably WAS why a lot of girls dated him and then subsequently dumped him.

“It’s okay, I know how people feel about me,” Taisei said, “but I don’t feel rejected by you… You’re safe. Even though I’m big, and clumsy, and I do stupid stuff-” 

“Taisei…” Jiro kissed Taisei’s collarbone, Taisei stopped immediately, “You’re a very good friend… and even if all those girls don’t love you for who you are, I do.” 

Taisei held his breath for a moment, Jiro thought he’d done something wrong and was about to apologize. But as he opened his mouth to say something, Taisei kissed his forehead.

Jiro and Taisei shared this moment of silence, where Jiro put his hand on Taisei’s face and leaned up to kiss him, and Taisei kissed back. 

“I love you too…” Taisei whispered, kissing Jiros cheek. His hand made his way down the others lower back and Jiro squirmed uncomfortably.

“S-sorry.” Taisei said, pulling his hand away.

“N-no it’s okay, just-” Jiro rubbed his thumb over Taiseis lips, “N-nothing too intense okay?” He nervously thought about his brother, not 5 feet away, sleeping soundly in his own bed.

Taisei shifted down to get a better angle for their faces to line up.

“Okay… nothing intense.” Taisei said, kissing Jiro on the corner of his mouth. 

As their heads rested together on the pillow, they kissed gently. Lots of little friendly pecks, turning into softer, deeper kisses.

Somewhere along the way they both fell asleep like this, their limbs intertwined, foreheads touching, breathing softly. It was cozy… happy…

Safe...... 


End file.
